


Obvious and Oblivious

by KNACC



Series: Highlands Inn Verse [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Highlands Inn Verse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige has been in love with her two best friends for awhile but she’s sure it will be fine as long as she doesn’t do something stupid.  Set in a Modern AU where the Vault Hunters are housemates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious and Oblivious

Gaige is pretty sure that she’s just had one of the best twenty four hours of her life. It started with her, Zer0 and Angel picking up their preorder copies of Wasteland 2 from the midnight release and was just now ending with the three of them, barely awake on the couch after their marathon gaming session, their controllers forgotten as they curl up against each other. She’s almost too tired to move but she can’t stop smiling (and not just because Wasteland 2 was totally worth the wait). She keeps sighing too, the collective warmth of Zer0’s and Angel’s bodies seeping into her own and making her stomach do happy little smitten somersaults. And she knows it’s bad, knows she should tell them how she feels but they’re her best friends, her favorite people in the world and she’d much rather have them both be in her life than scare them away with her silly feelings (especially since she can’t imagine that either of them feel the same, let alone both.)

She’s trying to covertly nuzzle against Zer0’s chest, pretty sure that she can pass it off as just exhaustion later when out of the corner of her eye, she catches him smiling, just a tiny little pull at the corners of his lips, his eyes warm but half closed. She turns her face up to meet his gaze and he smiles bigger. One moment she’s smiling back, absolutely sure that she’s in love with him and the next, her sleep addled brain has closed the distance, placing a firm but chaste kiss on his lips. She can feel him tense against her and she goes to pull back, realizing that she’s made a horrible mistake and possibly ruined their friendship when to her shock, he starts kissing her back with an almost desperate fever. Her eyes fly open, adrenaline quickly replacing exhaustion as she realizes that she’s just possibly misunderstood Zer0’s feeling for her this whole time. She’s grasping his shirt in her left hand, shifting slightly closer to him so as to deepen the kiss when she hears a gasp from the proximity of her lap and feels the weight of Angel’s head start to be removed. She breaks the kiss and glances down, only to see what she’s pretty sure is heartbreak written all over Angel’s face.

“I’m sorry,” she says, trying to peel Gaige’s arm off her upper chest so she can sit up, “I’ll leave you two alon-”

And Gaige doesn’t know what she’s doing, only knows that Angel has gravely misunderstood how she feels so she leans down and kisses her, hoping that she’s guessed Angel’s feelings right. 

Angel gasps against Gaige’s mouth, her eyes wide but after a moment, she melts into the kiss, her soft lips warm and pliant against Gaige’s own. After a short while though, Angel pulls away, setting her head back into Gaige’s lap and sighing. “Okay, well that’s not what I was expecting.”

Zer0 scoffs and Gaige can feel him tense against her side, can feel him starting to get up in spite of the fact that Gaige is still holding on to his shirt.

“Nonono,” Gaige say, letting go of his shirt and pushing down on his thigh, “Neither of you can go until I explain this mess, alright?”

“Okay…” Angel says, her expression somewhere between happy and confused. Zer0 doesn’t say anything but he stops trying to leave which is good enough for now. 

Gaige looks back and forth between the two of them, her brain scrabbling for a neat, coherent thing to say that will make them both understand how she feels and failing. She decides to just go with her gut and see what happens. "Now I know I’m going about this in like one hundred percent the wrong way and I’m not sure what the right way is but this is definitely not it. I shouldn’t just kiss my two best friends in the world out of the blue and expect them to know what’s going on, even if I’ve maybe been a little bit in love with both of them for mon-“

"In love?” Zer0 says, now looking at her with wide eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.

“With… both of us?” Angel adds, her confusion turning to shock.

“Well, yeah how could I not be?” she says, beaming at both of them, the hand she has set on each of them squeezing slightly. "You’re guys are my favorite people ever and I mean, have you seen you guys?“ she whistles poorly, "Because damn.”

Zer0 is blushing even darker, his mouth opening to say something but Angel beats him to the punch.

“Alright,” she says, her cheeks flushing slightly, “but you’re sure you’re in love with… both of us? And not just, I don’t know, him?” she says, gesturing vaguely at Zer0.

“Pretty damn sure,” Gaige says, smiling down at Angel sheepishly. "At first, I found the whole thing super confusing too but as time went on, it started to feel really… natural? Like I’d found the right people, even if we were only ever going to be friends. It’s not like I was planning on ever doing anything about my super secret crushes, really, it just happ-“

The low rumble of Zer0’s laugh cuts Gaige off and then is shortly joined by Angel’s light and warm chuckle. She looks back and forth between the two them and frowns, "What so funny? I’m kinda pouring my heart out here and now you’re both-”

“Sorry,” Zer0 laughs, setting his hand tentatively on her left hand and then squeezing like he’s not sure he has the right to.

“We’re not laughing at your feelings, I swear,” Angel chuckles out as she places her hand on top of where Gaige’s hand is resting on her shoulder, “it’s just-”

“You’re the least subtle person I’ve ever met,” Zer0 finishes and Angel nods, trying to stop laughing but not succeeding in the least.

“Really?” Gaige frowns at each of them in turn. "So you both knew about my feelings for the other?“

"Gaige,” Angel says between laughs, “the first time we met, you just randomly stopped speaking because Zer0 had just walked by and you were so busy checking him out, you lost your train of thought.”

“I didn’t-” Gaige tries to say but Zer0 talks right over her.

“You won’t shut up about how pretty she is whenever she leaves the room,” he laughs, cheeks bright red from what Angel just said.

“I don’t-” she pauses and thinks for a moment before grumbling under her breath, “Well maybe.. I am a bit of a… captain obvious really,” she pauses and then breaks out into a giant grin, “but that just makes both of you even sillier for not realizing I liked you so there!” She leans down and pecks Angel on the mouth before stretching up her neck to kiss Zer0 on his. She flips up her hands so she can squeeze their hands and says, “My silly babes.” She feels her cheeks grow warm and adds, “Well not really mine per say, I mean, we could do that, if you guys were both okay with it, not that I’d know what I’m doing but really all I’m hoping for is our norm with more kissing and cuddling and eventually… other stuff-”

“Yes,” Angel says, sitting up and cutting her off with a kiss, “I think it’s worth a try.”

Gaige rubs her nose against Angel’s, her cheeks nearly hurting from how big she’s smiling. Then she pulls back a little and turns to look at Zer0, a slight smile gracing his still pink face. "How about you, Zer0? We can’t do this weird little poly thing without you.“

Zer0 look at her and sighs, before setting his forehead against hers and saying, "I can’t say no to you.”

“Good,” Gaige laughs, tilting her face up the rest of the way so she can kiss him. “In that case,” she says, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously, “I say we all retreat to your bed for makeouts and cuddles since you have the biggest bed and all.”

“Alright,” Zer0 sighs, clearly not sure how three people are going to “make out” but willing to try for her.

“Sounds good to me,” Angel says, getting up and holding her hand out to drag Gaige off the couch. Gaige springs to her feet and takes Angel’s hand before holding out her other hand to Zer0. He looks at the two of them, smiles and then takes it.

And Gaige can’t stop smiling, her heart pounding in her chest as she walks hand in hand with her two favorite people in the world, thinking to herself, Best day of my life: confirmed bitches.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to get these crazy kids together and I feel like a Modern AU is just the place to do it. I'd love to at the very least finish up my story focusing on Angel moving into the house so this would have a bit more background but we shall see.


End file.
